The present disclosure relates to a transmission control apparatus and a transmission control method.
In recent years, for example, a communication system has come into widespread use in which content data such as sound data or video data is transmitted or received between apparatuses and the content data transmitted or received between the apparatuses is reproduced. Examples of the communication system include a multi-channel audio system (surround sound system) and a system conforming to the DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) standard.
Accordingly, a technique has been developed which controls reproduction of the content data in the communication system. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-159193 discloses a technique for changing over a master apparatus and a slave apparatus in response to an input operation regarding reproduction control.